Raiyuuni (RP)
=Full Character List= The Prism The Deck =Roleplaying Character Profiles= 1. Agate (aka. Agent Orange) Overview Agate is one of the three members of the Agency, a guest organization originally dedicated to robot fighting, as well as a recurring character in #home_rpg. Introduction and Personality Agate is a Quartz, an immortal gemstone-based being, though she is the youngest known Gem, second only to Steven, at a relatively underwhelming age of 73. She is native of the underground mining city Crona, one of Null Space's major landmarks. Living far outside the influences of either Homeworld or the Crystal Gems, her upbringing was identical to a human's, though a rough and turbulent one. Today, she is part of the Prism, a group also based off of Null Space. Backstory * Homeworld's Orange-Type Agates The Agates, rather than being a single cut of gem, are a type of gemstone with nearly a score of variations, each with their own unique traits and powers. These were easily mined and incubated, and usually yielded quality Gems, which led the Diamonds to employ them as placeholders in the advent of Era 1, until better suited Gems were discovered and subsequentially produced. Some types stand out even in present day, such as Holly Blue. Another notorious class is the Orange Type. Though they were often not as muscly and powerful as Amethyst guards were, they were capable of terrakinesis, a unique trait among Quartzes. Thanks to that, these soldiers could easily be integrated into civilian duty when necessary: from grunt work, such as construction and steel industry; to jobs that demanded specialized personnel, such as blacksmithing or even running Kindergartens alongside Bismuths and Peridots. There was, however, a severe flaw in the terrakinetic ability - it was far too demanding to be used for extended amounts of time. Yet, this limitation was always ignored by the higher-ups. Pushing this power beyond the breaking point eventually leads the gemstone to force its light form to change, in order to handle the additional stress. An Agate under those circumstances and that's not properly trained to contain the ascended form is certain to give in and go on a rampage. Hundreds of Agates' worth of aggregate collateral damage was more than enough to warrant the Diamonds to intervene personally. Dismissing the Orange-Types as flawed, they ordered the entire cut of gem to be discontinued, and all surviving Gems to be shattered. A short civil war followed, spanning over all of Homeworld's star systems, but the renegade Gems never stood a chance. The Authority never risked employing Orange-Types once more - not even to fight back Colony Earth's rebellion, thousands of years later. * The First Great Night The dimension in which the metropolis Crona was established was very fragile, due to its intense exposition to the Flux - the planet owes its impossibly rich mineral deposits to the same phenomenon. This required all man-made landmarks to be protected by a grid of Delta negator force fields. Additionally, the further down people would dig, the stronger these shields would have to be. This was especially vital to an underground settlement's integrity. At some point, however, the Flux's sheer influence caused some of the orbs to revert into Delta friendly orbs, which led to a chain reaction along the grid. Though the force fields were reestablished and back to full strength after a minute, it already had been long enough to cause an incident known as The First Great Night. Entire tunnels collapsed, objects and buildings materalized and disappeared at random, countless stray monsters broke into the dimension and rampaged. To top it all off, several distinct inanimate objects came alive - including a polished Agate gemstone in a renowned workshop established along the most distant tunnels. * Early Life Unlike all Homeworld gems, Agate was never incubated. Through her gemstone's exposition to the Flux, it retained a limited amount of life force - only enough to allow her to first emerge as a newborn, akin to Steven. Agate was eventually found by the workshop's employees among the rubble. She was quickly moved to a neonatal hospital, under the assumption that she had been injured. The doctors eventually deduced that Agate wasn't human, and reported their discovery to Norm (The Pyrotechnician). He then requested the gem be registered as a regular orphan. However, all her adoptive parents, upon learning of her "condition", ultimately rejected her. Because of that, Agate spent her first six years alternating between short stays in shelters, homes and wandering about on Crona's streets. It was only when Agate was about to turn seven that she met Thomas - one of Crona's four Royal Guards - who eventually became her definitive guardian. A few years later, he also enrolled her in the Regional Academy - a school that was also specialized in identifying potential Card talented people, and sharpening those skills. Agate's powers were studied meticulously - according to a local report, she exhibited slightly superhuman strength, and complete inability to cast magic - yet she had a strong connection to the Earth element. The subject was brought once more to the Pyrotechnician, who by now knew her true nature. He conferred with other Union cards, who agreed that Agate - a natural immortal - held enough Card potential to far surpass the actual Queen of Diamonds, Lulu, and that she would become a target for holding this much power. Thus, her existence was kept a secret from all non-Union cards, including The Cardister and The Director. Additionally, Agate received a dedicated training regime - one that focused in allowing her to control her terrakinetic power, and prevent a rogue Fury transformation from happening. Agate eventually graduated from the Regional Academy, and decided to apply to The Pyrotechnician's higher ranks, either as a field agent or a Royal Guard. However, these career choices were abruptly cast aside by the second - and final - collapse of the metropolis Crona. * The Second Great Night The Delta orbs were inverted once more - and the stress on them had been so great that it was impossible to revert them to Delta Negators. The grid had failed for the last time. The Flux had grown strong enough to tear space-time apart, and the strays were too many and too fierce to be contained. After the First Great Night, the Union Cards, anticipating another crisis, had further equipped the city with emergency portals. Even then, the city collapsed so fast that not 15% of Crona's several million inhabitants ever made it out. The metropolis, and its infinite maze of mining tunnels, were lost forever. Thomas was knocked down and caught by debris during the evacuation, and by the time Agate rescued him, he was already injured beyond repair. The guardian passed his shield on to his adoptee, and passed away in her arms. Agate also barely made it out of Crona alive. She was teleported to a different dimension, and was unable to reach the Union for a long while. * Exile With Crona's destruction, Guardian and Vanguard Cards stepped in and provided further aid to the surviving Crona citizens, and requested full disclosure from the Union regarding the Great Night incidents, as well as whatever classified articles. With the exact reason behind the Delta Field's failure unknown, the Deck looked into any and all elements that might have had any influence - including Agate's power. She was labeled as a potential threat by The Director, and he requested Lulu (the Queen of Diamonds) and her Cardinal Knights to bring her into custody. However, no Cards were ever able to capture her during this time. Agate's terrakinetic restrain had grown effective enough to prevent any other Queen of Diamonds' follower from using their powers. Agate's following four decades were a reenactment of her early life - she was on the run, hopping through countless dimensions, cities, shelters and homes, trying to blend in and help out any and all benefactors she met. * Apprenticeship under the Taverner During her exile, Agate polished non-combat skills, and eventually became a fairly competent cook. That, added to half a human's lifetime worth of connections, allowed her to be admitted as an apprentice under Nicholas. There, she was kept hidden from the Deck for a solid seven years, and befriended Nicholas and most of his staff. Eventually, the shopkeeper announced that he had finally been able to move his shop to Capital Sizal, his own lifelong dream. However, most of his apprentices were also protegés, and it wouldn't be safe for any them to live on the Guardians' headquarters, even under his guard. So, these apprentices would be able to move to another dimension of their choice, and they would be admitted into another Apprentice's establishment, or have his recommendation if they needed to apply for a new job elsewhere. Nicholas told Agate about another apprentice of his, Lucia, who ran an estate repurposed into a shelter, Rooster Shack, in a very distant and peaceful dimension - and she agreed to visit her. It wasn't until the night before she left that Nicholas disclosed his last secret - that he also served as a Card, a Wanderer, and he was the Ace of Clubs on top of that. * Rooster Haven * Joining the PRISM Outfit and Appearance In Runaverse, Agate usually wears her default outfit: a plain, knee-length asymmetrical dress and a pair of flat boots. She also has long wavy hair. Weapons and Abilities * Gem Hammer It’s a huge sledgehammer, with a five-and-a-half feet long handle. This is Agate’s gem weapon, so it can be summoned and dismissed with ease. * Crona Royal Shield It’s a particularly heavy and big scutum shield. It drastically increases Armor at the cost of Agility. It’s also a material weapon. It can, theoretically, be dismissed with a bubble, but it can’t be summoned again. * Terrakinesis It’s the almighty ability of having dirt do your bidding! However, it is very demanding on stamina, so it is hardly ever used. Achievements/Misc. * In her first battle, she got herself shot by one of Doram's grenades. * In her brief cameo on Frederick's Adventures, she ran a legal hot-dog stand for an afternoon, and became notorious for her high praise for the protagonist's cooking. 2. Milord Overview Milord is one of the three members of the Agency, a guest organization originally dedicated to robot fighting. Backstory and Personality MIlord is a member of an ancient organization dubbed The Deck. There, he was assigned the card Seven of Diamonds. The Cards, as soon as they claim their title, can no longer age: because of that, Milord has been alive for well over a millenium. Outfit and Appearance Milord has white skin, and is in desperate need of a proper tan. Despite his millenium of service under the Cards, he looks as though he’s in his mid-twenties. He has messy curly hair and uses no beard. Out of the three guest characters, Milord also has by far the most convoluted outfit. He wears black relaxed cargo pants, a dark purple tee, a black trench coat, a pair of formal leather shoes, and to top off this blasphemy toward fashion, a fedora hat. Weapons and Abilities * Rift Sword It’s a device, shaped like a sword hilt and guard, which can cast a purple-ish portal akin to a bastard sword’s blade. This weapon has proven to be far less effective than it is on its original headcanon. * Rift Blasters They’re a pair of special laser pistols. They seem to constantly draw energy out of nowhere, so they never need to reload. * Fire Salt This controversial spice has a special bite to it. Milord always carries a vial with him. Nobody ever found out in which pocket he keeps it. Achievements/Misc. * Milord was singlehandedly responsible for a major incident at an oil platform, which nearly killed several other robot fighters. * He manufactures all the weapons he uses, with the sole exception of fire salt. * And he really likes pancakes. 3. Olivine (aka. Agent Green) Overview Olivine is one of the three members of the Agency, a guest organization originally dedicated to robot fighting. She is also one of the mansion's residents in #home_rpg. Backstory and Personality Olivine is a woman in her early twenties. Originally from the planet Aragamia, she's a member of their renowned Emerald Squad - an elite military team that specializes in cosmic missions. After a major accident had left her stranded in Null Space, unable to return to her home world, a series of events ultimately led her to become a Prism agent, along with Agate and a few others. Outfit and Appearance Olivine's signature outfit is a customized Emerald Squad jumpsuit, and, oddly enough, a pair of orange tinted safety glasses that double as a visor. She's slender, relatively tall, and sports a haircut similar to a bob cut. Weapons and Abilities * Rift Staff This is Olivine's melee weapon of choice. It's a retractile quarterstaff with a concealed portal, designed in a way so that portal is exposed at the business end. * Power Gauntlet ** Microwave Cannon ** EMP Cannon ** Basic Blasters The Power Gauntlet is a multi-purpose ranged weapon. The first couple of modes were designed to inflict great, widespread damage. However, they have great startup and cooldown lag. The latter deals less damage, however it is more responsive than the others. Achievements/Misc. * Olivine has survived a battle against a Snufunday clan member. * She is a notorious pizza fan. =Party Crasher Timeline= 1. Olivine aka. Agent Green Introduction and Early Days Olivine is a woman somewhere in her early twenties, born and raised in Aragamia - a planet home to a space-faring human civilization. In her childhood and teen years, her greatest dream was to apply to a job in which she would wander through distant cities, and even planets. Through her efforts, she was eventually accepted into the Emerald Squad - an elite military task force whose members assisted in all sorts of sensitive cosmic operations. After two years of successful missions, Olivine was assigned to staff a massive capital ship, which would set out to colonize a key planet in a different dimension. Unbeknownst to the crew, amongst all cutting-edge devices and mysterious artefacts loaded on the cruiser, there was a Magicite Stone - an artefact which turned out to be powerful enough to alter the ship's course entirely, and force it on a one-way trip into Null Space. As a result, the ship was crippled and boarded by strays. As the ship's last standing staff and crew were about to give in to the monster assault, a local third party stepped in to drive the attacking forces away, and extract whatever resources and people had left. First years in Null Space Olivine, who had been knocked out in the midst of the fighting, was one of the rescued staff. A few days later, she regained her senses. She was introduced to some of the people that had intervened, including Flint - a member of the group Restitution. That team's duty was to observe the cosmos and rescue people stranded in planets, or even dimensions - thus, he had been of the first to notice the capital ship's accident, and to step in. Olivine reluctantly accepted to become a temporary member of Flint's team, as she learned the ropes on a new civilization until then unknown to her and her home world. Eventually, she also learned of the existence of the Deck, their purpose, and the story of the Third Grandmaster. This person, centuries before, had casted the Lockdown: a mighty spell that protected countless dimensions against stray Flux monsters, with the downside of isolating Null Space from outlying dimensions (the Far Lands), including Olivine's home world. Her initial dilemma was this: the cost of her returning home was crippling the safety of thousands of other dimensions, most of which were greatly populated. In one of Olivine's routine Restitution missions, she and Flint met Agate and Spinel, who had broken into a seemingly abandoned outpost. The former two eventually left the Restitution, and settled on the latter's home dimension, where he lived in a cozy and distant town. Months later, some Deck members had appeared in that town, and they were looking after Agate. Amber and Agent Yellow had gotten to them first, warned the group of the other incoming Cards, and told them of a secret initiative to force the shutting down of the Lockdown spell - a Deck faction called The Prism. Agate, Flint, Olivine and Spinel all joined the group, being the last four of the team's full roster of seven members.